


Proper Gratitude

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 6x02, Jon finds a way to repay Davos for his actions in keeping his brothers safe and having Melisandre resurrect him, albeit in a way Davos would have never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Gratitude

          There’s a knock at the door that breaks him from his reading.  There isn’t much to read here up on the Wall, but Jon, after his rebirth, was kind enough to lend him some books.  Shireen would be happy.  He’d yet to learn what had happened from Melisandre, but he’d known it wasn’t anything good by the look she’d had when she arrived.  The thought laid heavy on his mind, but he forced it away, for another time, another place.  There was much to do now.

          “Come in!” he called, a slight smile spreading his cracked lips when he saw Jon Snow walk through the door. 

          “Good evening Ser Davos,” Jon stated in his cool, yet oddly friendly voice, setting a tray of something down on a far off table.  There was a change the man had noticed, he wasn’t quite the same, but wasn’t altogether different.  He’d still shown mercy for those who had betrayed him, but less so than Davos would have expected.

          “And a good evening to you as well Lord Commander.”

          Jon shook his head, the ghost of a smile passing his face.  “That title no longer belongs to me Ser.  Our watch ends at death, and I have conveniently met my end once in service to the Night’s Watch.”

          That surprised Davos, sitting up straighter, taking his book and laying it aside.

          “So then, what brings you to my quarters at such an hour?  I must say if you’re interested in what life at sea is like, I’d say not much better than here.  Well,” he added with a chuckle, “a tad warmer though.”

          “No, nothing like that.  I came to offer my thanks for your assistance.  Edd told me you were the one who spearheaded my, well, whatever it is the woman in red, Melisandre, did to bring me back.”

          That was a thought Davos didn’t like to consider much.  He’d never been one for the Gods, and he didn’t want to be seen as a supporter of the Lord of Light, even if his miracles seemed to be the only ones coming true as of late.

          “Lor- Jon, that is…  You needn’t offer me thanks.  I only did what any of your men would have done.  I simply had my head on a bit straighter seeing as I wasn’t as attached.”  The truth was he’d felt a loss to, even if he’d not known Jon that long.  Sometimes you just knew when you were in the presence of someone destined for greatness, someone whom you’d follow full heartedly.  He’d felt that with Stannis, or thought he had, but now he felt it with Jon as well.

          Jon stepped closer, drawing up to his full height.  “No, I must thank you for all that you have done for me, for the Watch, for my friends.”  Jon was serious, earnest in his gratitude in a way an old sea dog like Davos was unfamiliar with in quite some time.

          “Really Jon, there is nothing more that I need.  I am content with these books and a warm fire, a place to rest my head.”

          “There’s nothing you need Ser Davos?” Jon asked again, his lips tilting in what he’d hazard was a smirk.  He stepped forward again, almost towering over the seated man now.

          “No I-“ Davos began before Jon sank to his knees in front of him, kneeling between his spread legs.  “What are you doing?  You need not bow to me Jon.”

          Jon laughed at that, eyes twinkling with what he could only think of as mischief.  “I am not bowing, I am thanking you Ser.”  Before Davos could say anything more, the younger man had reached in his pants fast as a whip and freed his prick.

          “Jon, what?!” he said, reaching to stop Jon, but the younger man only gripped him tighter, eliciting a startled moan from him.

          “Ser Davos, let me thank you.  I am sure this is one thing you’ve not had in many moons.  It is the least I can do,” Jon said, gloved hand stroking up and down the slowly hardening member.

          “No, I can’t, you needn’t,” Davos said again, trying to not give in.  “Oh I’ve done something terrible.  That woman told me people sometimes came back…  Wrong.”

          Jon just kept stroking, using his teeth to pull off the glove of his other hand and replacing it as he repeated the action. 

          “There’s nothing wrong with me Ser Davos.  I’ve been doing this for many years.  You think I came Lord Commander on just my skills with a sword and a few good speeches?” he asked, clearly jesting, but from the way the boy’s hand felt on him Davos would have believed either story.

          “You-“

          “Yes Ser Davos, I have done this before.  I want to do this now, to thank you.  Won’t you let me?”

          Jon was looking at him with the most sincere expression he’d ever seen, not fully laced with desire, but not supplication either, it was a mixture that sent chills down his spine even underneath the furs he was wearing for warmth.

          Ser Davos cursed the gods he never worshipped for not having enough strength to resist.  He nodded his head, and Jon’s smile turned almost wicked for a flash before he lowered his head, lush pink tongue jetting out to lick a stripe up the shaft and towards the head.

          A single resonant moan escaped Ser Davos’ throat as Jon continued his torturous strokes, tongue sliding up and down with precision.  His fingers curled around the arms of the chair, white knuckled already.

          Jon tugged at the older man’s trousers, pulling them down to his ankles so that he could have easy access to everything he wanted to please.  His hands worked up the man’s thighs, lined with greying hairs, but still toned like a man in his prime.  Davos was a specimen of virility if he’d ever seen one, even at his age.

          His tongue  traced up the throbbing vein on the underside of Davos’ cock, hitting the head and working at the slit before swirling around and underneath his foreskin.  Davos was almost crying now form the intensity of it all, from the sheer skill Jon displayed.  The cool night air that left the hairs on his legs standing on end contrasted with the sweet warmth of Jon’s tongue lapping at his cock.

          “B-boy, you’re, I-,” Davos was lost for words, fingers gripping tight in Jon’s curls now.  They were shorter now than they’d been before, but it was a look that was infinitely suited to him either way.  For what it was worth, Jon was one of the prettiest men he’d ever seen.  He wasn’t the first to touch him like this, a man at sea sometimes did things he’d not do on land, but he was by far the best. 

          There was a grin on Jon’s face as he pulled off for a moment, one hand stroking Davos’ cock surely as the other began to manipulate his balls.  The man tugged at them, finding give in their elasticity, not yet sagging, but not as tight as they’d once been.  He rolled them in his hand, white, bristly hairs sticking out from all sides tickling his fingers.

          A moment more and Jon was moving in again, ducking his head and this time opening his plush lips to allow Davos’ cock entrance to the furnace of his mouth.  The older man keened, nearly spilling his seed right then and there, only the clamping of Jon’s fingers around the base of his shaft saving him from tipping over that knife’s edge.

          For a moment Davos thought that would be the end of it, Jon would suckle at the head of his cock until allowing him to cum, but it wasn’t.  Slowly, inch by glorious inch he sank lower and lower until Davos could see not a shred of his length, the entirety of it devoured by the former Lord Commandeer of the Night’s Watch.

          His lips kissed his greying pubes, Jon’s nose rubbing against them as his lips wrapped around his root.  The back of his throat invited Davos’ cock in and the boy swallowed around him.  That was it, no amount of pressure or holding back could stop him now as Davos released a torrent into the man’s mouth.

          He came over and over, wracked with pleasure as he held Jon’s head firmly to his crotch, fingers gripping at his locks.  Before he could think or move he’d emptied his seed into Jon’s throat and the other only seemed to be moaning around him, eagerly lapping at his balls with his tongue when he could and swallowing around him continuously.

          Finally after what felt like ages Jon let his spent cock slip from his lips and fall back to nestle amongst his hairy balls.  Davos sat, boneless and exhausted, the sweat he’d worked up from the fellatio chilling now.

          “So, do you feel properly thanked Ser?” Jon said as he stood, swiping his thumb over his lips and sucking the last dregs of cum from the digit.

          Davos could only nod in agreement, exhausted by the younger man’s intense skill.  He could see form his place that Jon himself was sporting a tent in his trousers, but the boy seemed to pay it no mind as he moved to help Davos hitch his pants up once more and found him another fur to wrap about himself. 

          “Well, I best be off.  I need to meet with some of the others, but I really do appreciate all that you’ve done for me Ser Davos.  I hope that was a good start to repaying you,” he said in an almost cheery tone before exiting.

          Davos, confused, worn out and still a bit aroused could only think one thing in the wake of it all, “A start to repaying me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, idk what this is or where it came form. I've never even looked at Davos like that until tonight and then he was there and I just saw images of Jon sucking him off or riding him and calling him Daddy and I'm trash so I did this. I can't believe this is my first Game of Thrones fic what is wrong with me. XD
> 
> Anyway, as always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
